1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic analyzing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of automatic analyzing apparatuses, in which a collected sample such as serum, urine or the like and a reagent necessary for analyzing a desired composition contained in the sample are injected into a reaction cuvette to prepare a test liquid and the test liquid is subjected to a colorimetric measurement so as to effect a quantitative analysis on the desired composition contained in the sample, have heretofore been proposed. But, in such conventional automatic analyzing apparatus, when an analysis item is set an operator is generally required not only to effect an operation of setting a reagent to be used, but also to effect an operation of setting various conditions in response to analysis items such as an amount of sample to be injected, amount of reagent to be injected, photometric wave length, or the like or effect an operation of calling out the above mentioned analysis conditions in response to the analysis items which have been supplied as inputs beforehand. As a result, the conventional automatic analyzing apparatus has the disadvantage that it is complex in operation and that there is a risk of the erroneous operation being induced.
Meanwhile, the automatic analyzing apparatus can generally analyze at least 30 items, whereas desired average number to be analyzed for one sample is on the order of 6 to 8. As a result, the conventional automatic analyzing apparatus is constructed such that it can simultaneously analyze 6 to 12 channels, that is, 6 to 12 analysis items. In such automatic analyzing apparatus, if it is desired to analyze more than 12 analysis items, initially the apparatus is set to that number of analysis items which can be analyzed at one time and the analysis is effected. Subsequently, the apparatus is set to the remaining analysis items and the analysis is effected again. As a result, the conventional apparatus has the drawback that the operations of setting the reagent and of setting the analysis condition for each analysis item become more complex and that there is a risk of erroneous operation being induced.